The Journey
by Peppahmint
Summary: Rei goes a-travelin! Not just for the sake of sightseeing though--he has a quest he must complete. But there are many obstacles along the way. What sort of obstacles? It's known as Read The Story.
1. Prologue

Yep, I'm still alive'n'kickin'! With a new story for y'all! Enjoy!!! It'll probably be yaoi in the future, though I don't know how on Earth I'm gonna include that. Oh well. As usual, Majestics are here (I am such a Majestics fan). But this one will mostly revolve around Rei. Kapeesh? Good!!! Hope I didn't give too much away. ^_^;;

Disclaimers Note: If I owned Beyblade, there would be various spin-offs, and the Majestics would be the main team, not the Bladebreakers, and there would be YAOI!!! AND LOTS AND LOTSA IT!!!! Thus, it is a good thing that I don't own it, or else everything would be whacked. 

* * * * * The Journey—Prologue * * * * *

Rei cast one final look back on his village. How sorry he was, to have to leave them, the villagers, and it, his home, and the only place he'd ever known. He couldn't remember ever being outside of his village in the mountains. But the time had come. He knew he had to go.

It was for the better, really. He had to do this, to protect himself. If he didn't, then he'd die. Well, maybe not die, but he would certainly not be alright.

Rei had seen it happen before. The Wraiths, whatever they were, would come and attack people. After the attack, that person would never be the same again. They would be like zombies, incapable of doing anything, save for staring straight ahead. Eventually, the victim would die. The Wraiths only attacked adults, oddly enough. Even more odd was that only adults could see them. Mariah, Kevin, Gary, and Lee couldn't see them yet. But Rei could, sort of. He couldn't see them clearly, which was good. That meant he couldn't be attacked. It was when you could see them clearly that you were in trouble. All Rei could really see were white patches of rippling fog where the wraiths were. But that had been enough to make Lee's grandfather worry. And now he had to leave his village, to journey to the West Continent, where the four Gods of the Treasure were. He just needed one treasure…one treasure that could empower him to fight any wraiths that attacked him, that would let him return home to his village, without fear of attack by the Wraiths. 

And so now, here he was. Alone and cold, with all hopes of his survival resting on getting to the nearest God of the Treasure's lair was, to obtain the treasure he kept. Rei knew it would not be easy. He'd have to convince the god he was worthy of such a treasure. No one would merely hand over such a powerful object, least of all a god. He unfurled his map and took a look. Where was the nearest lair? Aha!!! There it was!!!

Rei was off. His journey had begun. 

Onto the Cave of Italia!!! 

* * * * *A few weeks later * * * * *

"Wake up, son." spoke a rough voice.

"Ugh…where am I?" Rei moaned, tired.

"You're here. In Veneza, Italia."

"Really? How far is it to Roma?" Roma, Italia, was where the Cave of Italia was…which was where Rei had to go to obtain his treasure. 

"It's a good journey. We're in Northern Italia. Roma is in Middle Italia. I'd say a good few hours, by boat or wagon." replied the fisherman.

Shortly after leaving Nihon, his home country, Rei had stumbled across a canal. He'd paid some fishermen to take him to the country of Italia, on the West Continent (A/N: Nothing interesting happened here. That's why I didn't see any need to include his boat trip up until this point). They'd agreed to take him to Veneza. Now he just had to find his own way to Roma. 

"How can I get there?"

"If you're willing to wait a few hours, then I can depart for Sicillia, an island off the coast of Southern Italia. I can drop you off at Roma on my way down."

"Really sir? Thanks! That'd be great!" Rei had never imagined how easy it would be to get to Roma. 

  
"No problem, sonny." 

Thus, Rei stayed the night in Veneza, Italia. It was a beautiful place. Then again, all Rei had ever heard about the West Continent was about the abundant wealth there, and the beautiful cities. He wound up going to sleep onboard the ship. By the time Rei had woken up, he was surprised to discover that they were in port. At first, Rei didn't think the ship had left Veneza yet. But there was something…different. Something different about this port. 

"Excuse me, sir?" Rei tugged on the jacket of the captain.

"Yes, m'boy?"

"Where are we?"

"Roma, Italia. Just like you said."

Rei was speechless. He'd only been on the road for 5 weeks now. 5 weeks and he was already in Roma? He couldn't believe it!!!

"How far is it to the Cave of Italia?"

"Another 2 hours, sonny. It's on the outskirts of Roma."

"Really?! Thanks!" After paying the captain 5 _chi_ for his trip, Rei was off with a bounce in his step. 2 hours!!! 2 hours until he could begin to plan his trip home!!! Well, of course, Rei would have to prove himself worthy of the treasure. But Rei didn't think that would be too hard. How wrong he was…

* * * * *Later that Evening* * * * *

Rei was exhausted from his trip. After getting a hotel room, he decided to take a nap. He could always go to the cave tomorrow, anyways. It would be better then. Early morning. Not a lot of tourists there. Plus, he'd be all refreshed for whatever the god decided to put him through. 

On that thought, he snuggled down under the covers and went out like a light.

* * * * * Early the Next Morning * * * * *

Rei admitted it. He'd needed that sleep. That had been the most restful sleep he'd had in ages. He whistled as he approached the cave, a smile on his face. But the moment he saw the cave, his whole attitude changed. He realized now what he'd have to do in order to prove himself worthy of the treasure.

He'd have to get by the huge, 2-headed serpent that guarded it. If he'd have known that, he would have brought a weapon or something. Rei mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. Of course! Why hadn't he realized this before he'd left? Gods always require you to do something gutsy for them, like slaying a two-headed serpent. Rei felt like a fool. How could he have been so stupid?

From deep inside the cave, playful blue eyes sparkled. _'This should be interesting'_ the young god remarked. But he frowned the moment he saw the two violet lights glistening in between the foliage of the forest. The young mortal would probably not notice it, but the dragon sure would. The dragon would know that those eyes belonged to a certain young Francophone god, currently dressed as a peasant, also smirking. The smirk widened upon sensing the other gods concern. _'So, Enrique has noticed me, hmm? That's fine. I'll help the mortal out…in my own special way. Don't worry Enrique, I won't distract Amphilyon. Why do that when I can see a beautiful battle between him and the mortal?'_

* * * * *

He he…just a few final notes.

1) I got the idea for the Wraiths from Philip Pullmans book _The Subtle Knife_. Great story. I highly recommend it. 

2) This story takes place in an alternate world. The East Continent, where Nihon is, is the Orient. The West Continent is Europe. Italia, I believe, is the Italian name for "Italy." Veneza is the Italian name for "Venice." And Roma is "Rome." I could be wrong there, though. Also, Nihon is the Japanese word for "Japan" (I think).  I don't know what the Chinese call "China," so for the purpose of this story, China and Japan are one country, called Nihon. 

3) As this is another world, there is a different system of money here, called _chi_. One _chi_ is worth 2 dollars. Sorry for those of you that live in countries that don't have a currency of dollars and cents. I don't know how to convert it into other currencies. 

Lastly, as it is late at night, I am prepared to rewrite this chapter if need be. Tell me whether or not I should rewrite it/continue it. Don't worry, the Bladebreakers will appear in later chapters. 


	2. The French God

Yes, I know I only have one review for this story so far. Normally, I would never update a story after just one review. But I have a theory. You see, originally, Lee of the White Tigers was supposed to be the main character. But I didn't get any reviews. I realized that I could easily change the main character to Rei, and I figured that reviews would be flying left and right. But I changed it too late. So now, prove me right, and gimme reviews now!!! *points Oliver's Beyblade launcher-sword at your neck* I'm warning you…I can also steal Johnny's pole-axe, Robert's malice, and Enrique's sword as well _and_ put them to good use!!! /end ignore this as the product of insanity

Sorry, little web-designer's joke with the /blah.

* * * * * The Journey—Chapter 1—The French God* * * * *

Rei was alone in the woods outside the Cave of Italia. He needed some way of defeating the two-headed dragon, and he hadn't thought to bring a single weapon. He sighed, knowing what a difficult task this would be. Then something clicked inside his head. He had money. Why didn't he just go out and buy a weapon? Smiling, he turned to go and leave, or at least attempt to. 

A lavender-eyed boy was standing there, blocking his path. He was around Rei's height, with lime hair and a slim build.   
  


"And who might you be?" asked Rei. 

The boy smiled mischievously. "I might be Oli." he answered.

"Oli, huh?"

"Yup!!!"

"And what do you want with me, Oli?"

"Oh, nothing." Oli fidgeted. It seemed, to Rei at least, that Oli was very bored. "Nothing at all." Oli paused for a moment. "But…I can be of help."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Uh-huh." Oli nodded. "You want to defeat Amphilyon, don't you?"

"Amphilyon? Is that what his name is?"

"Yup."

"Go on…" Rei was curious. This kid had his full attention. 

"Well, you see, Enrique, the particular God of the Treasure you came to challenge, created Amphilyon. So you'll need something created by some form of magic to beat it. That thing can be anything—from a weapon belonging to the God of War to a creature like Amphilyon." Oli explained.

"How do you know all this?" Rei was picking up on weird vibes from this kid. Not only did he know things no one—not even the Village Elder of Rei's hometown, the wisest man for miles around—even knew, he just seemed…different somehow. Different as in not-human different.  

Oli shrugged. "I just do."

Rei raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Really?"

Oli nodded. He seemed to be getting serious now. "Really."

Rei shrugged. "Whatever."

"Great!" Oli cheerfully responded, tugging on Rei's arm. "Let's go!" He pulled Rei in the direction of the city.

* * * * *

Enrique was scowling. How typical of **Oli**ver to be running around, playing with the mortals. And as usual, the mortals were none the wiser. 

"Actually, this one seems a bit more intelligent." spoke an accented voice. "He has clued in that Oli is not what he appears to be on the outside."

Enrique, if it was possible, only scowled more. "Robert…who gave you the right to read my mind?" Damn Robert and all of his mental abilities!

"No one did. I did it anyway."

"Now you know what it feels like to me, Enrique. See? I told you so. I told you someday, you'd be paying for all the jeering you did when Robert read my _mind_—"

"JOHNNY, SHUT UP!!!" The last thing Enrique needed was Johnny and his inability to shut up and stop talking. 

Johnny opened his mouth to say something. That was when Enrique noticed something odd. The young god, apparently, was having trouble speaking. Not a sound came out of his mouth. Johnny had obviously noticed this, too. He had a confused look on his face and was currently smacking his throat in a desperate attempt to speak. Smirking, Enrique opened his mouth to crack a comment…when he found his voice had deserted him, too. No matter how hard he tried, not a sound was coming out.

Robert broke the silence that had settled on the three gods. "What do you think?"

Both Johnny and Enrique turned to look at Robert. You could almost see the question marks floating around their heads.

"About my new technique, of course. The ability to cause another's body part to stop functioning. Don't worry, I can fix it."

Johnny and Enrique's faces turned from clueless to raging mad in a matter of milliseconds. "ROOBEEERT!!!" they screeched. Mentally, of course. Robert hadn't re-enabled their voiceboxes yet. But to someone like Robert, who could read people's minds…that screeching was still painful.  

Needless to say, Robert was currently running for his life. 

* * * * *

"So, now what?" Rei questioned. He and Oli had originally gone shopping for armour for Rei. But somehow or other, Oli had obtained super-strong armour for Rei—and he still had all his coinage on him. Rei had counted all the coins Oli had on him. He hadn't spent a single _chi_. 

Oli smiled. He did that a lot. "Now, we get you a creature like Amphilyon!" Oli announced. 

Rei looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. "But Oli…we've been out for ages. It's getting late."

Oli looked up. "Yeah, you're right. See ya tomorrow, by the Cave. Don't worry, I'll bring your creature."

Rei gave a smile of gratitude. "Thanks."

And with that, the two parted ways. 

* * * * * 

Sure enough, bright and early tomorrow morning, Rei was outside the Cave of Italia, waiting. About 10 minutes after Rei had arrived, Oli had, too.

"Heya Rei!!!" Oli greeted enthusiastically. "How ya doin'?" Oli dug into a pocket on his peasant's tunic and pulled out a little circle with a drawing of a tiger on it. "It's a creature just like Amphilyon. It's named Driger."

"Driger, huh?" Rei turned Driger over and over in his hand, getting a feel for it. "Is he good?"

"Of course he's good!" Oli rolled his eyes as if it was a no-brainer statement. "His main specialty is his speed."

A third voice drifted in, chuckling. "Hello there, Rei." the voice spoke. It was a strange voice, light and echoey. It sounded like it came from nearby, though, despite the echo. Then Rei spotted the source. An abnormally tall boy with blonde hair and tanned skin in a gladiator's outfit. It was the boy's eyes that caught Rei's attention the most, however. Blue eyes that seemed to change colour. Every so often, these eyes even pulsed with light. Not a bright light, but bright enough to be noticeable. He gave Rei the same sensation Oli did, except far stronger. That weird I'm-not-dealing-with-a-human-here sensation. 

"How do you know my name? And who are you?!" Rei demanded.

The boy came closer and extended a hand in greeting. "My name is Enrique. I am the God of the Treasure whom you came to see. I know your name because I am a god, which naturally gives me more powers then all other mortals." Enrique responded.

Rei froze. A…a…a…a god!!! Staring at him in the face. Rei didn't know what to do. 

Enrique smiled at this. "You should've known you'd have to face me sooner or later." He turned his attention to Oli. "And **Oli**ver, I see you're frolicking with the mortals again?"

Rei looked up the moment he heard a loud slapping noise. A look of shock crossed his face. Who did Oli think he was? Slapping a god across the face like that!

Enrique's smile only grew wider. "But you see, Rei, Oliver here—or Oli, as he introduced himself to you as—is a god. As much of a god as I am."

"What?" Rei asked in disbelief. He turned to look at Oli, only to see that where before there had been a peasant's tunic and brown working pants there was now an elaborate suit of armour. Oliver was also emitting the I'm-not-human vibe even stronger then he was before. His purple eyes were like Enrique's, too—violet eyes that seemed to change colour to all sorts of different shades, eyes that would pulse with light every so often. 

"SHUT UP, ENRIQUE!" It was Oli's voice, all right, but it had the same echoey quality Enrique's did.

"Make me." Enrique answered smugly. 

Rei was beginning to get nervous. The last thing he wanted was to be caught in a crossfire between the two gods. To top it off, Amphilyon was getting restless. Yup, this was not a good place for a mortal to be.

* * * * *

I'm sorry if this is a bit confusing. I was writing this at 1 in the morning. If you need clarification on anything, tell me. I am prepared to rewrite this if necessary. 

And if you're wondering why I call Oliver "Oli" so much…it's because that's how Oliver introduced himself. You see, Oliver was trying to not let on to Rei that Oliver was a god. Yeah. Writing late at night makes no sense (to the poor readers that have to read the finished product) and I should stop doing it. *yawns* But then what else would I do at 1:15 AM?


End file.
